Give me your toss again, nii-chan
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Berikan aku toss-mu lagi, Kakak. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. #IHFE2016


_Sebuah_ toss _agak tinggi, dengan bola sedikit jauh dari net, merupakan umpan kesukaanku._

 _Dengan senang hati aku akan memukul bola tersebut sekuat tenaga, menembus dinding yang menghalangi, membentur lantai untuk mendapatkan angka._

 _Apalagi jika_ toss _itu berasal darimu._

 _Karena umpanmu selalu saja akurat, terasa pas saat kupukul, terasa nyaman saat kulit tangan menyentuh permukaan bola._

 _Entah mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjampi-jampi bola itu. Aku seakan mabuk, kecanduan dengan_ toss _-mu._

 _Apapun keadaannya, apapun situasinya, aku ingin mendapatkan_ toss _-mu._

 _Baik saat senang ataupun sedih, aku ingin mendapatkan_ toss _-mu._

 _Karenanya,_

 _Berikan aku_ toss _-mu lagi, Kakak. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan._

.

.

.

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Give me your toss again, Nii-chan (c) shichigatsudesu

[OOC, typo(s), AU!, AR! (Akiteru-Kei bedanya cuma 2 tahun), little crime, angst, dan kekurangan lainnya.]

Dedicated for #IHFE2016

.

.

.

"Duuaaarr. Duuuaarr. Jedeerr!"

Seekor dinosaurus hijau tumbang. Hal ini membuat sang dinosaurus cokelat jingkrak saking senangnya. Tak lama, si hijau kembali bangkit, siap menghajar si cokelat dengan menggunakan kepala.

"Duuuaaarr. Duuuaaarr. Booo—"

Ceklek!

"Kei?"

Pertarungan antara dua dinosaurus terhenti sejenak, lantaran seorang bocah bersurai kecokelatan membuka pintu kamar sang adik. Tsukishima Kei—bocah yang barusan membenturkan dinosaurus—segera menoleh ke arah sang kakak, Akiteru.

"Ada apa, Kak?" Tanyanya.

Tsukishima Akiteru menunjukkan sebuah bola berwarna biru dan kuning yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung mungilnya.

"Aku punya bola voli. Ayo kita main."

Kei membulatkan mulut. Ia terperangah. "Waaah, kakak sudah bergabung di tim voli anak-anak, ya?"

"Tentu saja." Akiteru memasang senyum lebar. "Hei, Kei, ayo kita main voli."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak bisa."

Dengan segera Akiteru meletakkan bolanya di lantai. Kemudian tangan mungil itu mengepal, ditempelkannya di dada sebelah kiri.

"Tenang saja." ujarnya. "Aku akan mengajarkanmu."

"Sungguh?"

Akiteru mengangguk semangat. Lantas Kei ikutan senang. Segera kedua kakak beradik ini berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang. Tak lupa sebuah bola voli yang semula diabaikan kembali digenggam Akiteru.

Mula-mula, Akiteru meminta Kei untuk melemparkan bola. Sang kakak segera memasang kuda-kuda, melakukan _receive_ sebagus yang ia bisa.

"Wooaa, keren!"

Akiteru tersenyum senang. Sedikit rasa angkuh mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kei."

"Eh?" Kei mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Coba dulu, baru bilang tidak bisa."

Dengan terpaksa Kei menuruti apa kata kakaknya. Akiteru tahu kalau Kei itu cerdas. Tidak mungkin anak itu tidak bisa setelah ia mempraktekkan salah satu gerakan dasar dalam voli. Walau sedikit, pasti Kei bisa.

"Aku mulai, ya?"

Akiteru melemparkan bola sepelan mungkin, agar Kei dapat melakukan _receive_ dengan mudah. Dasar memang terpaksa, pada akhirnya Kei gagal melakukan _receive_. Bola yang dilemparkan Akiteru memantul begitu saja ke tanah berumput itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Akiteru memungut bolanya sebelum ia memantulkan benda bundar tersebut. Ia menatap Kei intens. Sampai sedetik kemudian, Akiteru memasang seulas senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kei. Aku juga sama sepertimu saat di klub." ucapnya. "Ayo kita latihan lagi."

Pada akhirnya, Akiteru dan Kei menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan mempelajari dasar bermain voli. Saking asik dan seriusnya, tanpa sadar waktu telah menunjukkan jam makan malam.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Kei tak pernah absen bermain voli bersama Akiteru, meski mereka hanya melakukan _receive_ , dan bola tersebut lebih sering memantul ke tanah dibanding ke lengan panjang mereka. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, _receive_ keduanya sudah membaik. Itu merupakan salah satu pencapaian yang patut dibanggakan.

Terkhusus Kei yang masih kelas 2 SD, dan tidak mengikuti klub voli anak-anak dikarenakan belum cukup umur. Hal itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Kei.

Meski saat ini kesalahannya lebih banyak dibanding benarnya, rasanya ia tidak menyesal mempelajari voli. Kei justru ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kei, coba kau _passing_ bolanya seperti ini."

Kei memperhatikan Akiteru yang tengah melemparkan bola ke atas. Ia menyimaknya, memikirkan apakah ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kei. "Apa kakak akan mengajarkanku teknik baru?"

"Ini namanya _toss_." ucap Akiteru. "Kau melakukan _passing_ ke atas, kemudian mengarahkannya pada kawanmu yang nantinya akan memukul bola."

" _Toss_?"

Akiteru menganggukkan kepala. "Mau coba?"

Kei ingin sekali mengangguk, namun ia merasa penjelasan sang kakak belum cukup. Masih ada bagian yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana memukulnya?"

"Yaa, tinggal pukul saja." Akiteru mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum akhirnya ia memasang posisi _spike_. "Seperti ini."

Kei dibuat terperangah lagi oleh sang kakak. Pose melompat saat hendak melakukan _spike_ itu keren sekali, menurutnya. Rasa antusias Kei meningkat drastis. Segera ia mengambil bola dari tangan Akiteru, mengacungkan benda tersebut dengan semangat.

"Ayo, aku ingin melakukannya, Kak."

Akiteru memasang senyum lebar, entah yang keberapa kali. Buru-buru ia memasang posisi sebagai _setter_ , tepat setelah ia membuat sebuah garis yang merupakan personifikasi sebuah net.

"Lempar tepat ke arahku."

Kei menurut. Ia melemparkan bola sebagus yang ia bisa. Akiteru segera mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian melemparnya pada Kei yang sudah siap memukul. Entah kebetulan atau apa, yang jelas Kei merasakan sensasi nyaman saat ia men- _spike_ bola. Begitu juga dengan Akiteru selaku pengumpan bola.

"Woooaa, keren!"

"Benar kan?" Tanya Akiteru. "Aku mempelajari ini sejak minggu kemarin, dan aku sudah bisa melakukannya."

"Sungguh? Keren sekali!"

"Kau tau, teknik yang barusan kau lakukan itu namanya _spike_ , sedangkan yang aku lakukan itu namanya _toss_." Akiteru memasang kembali wajah angkuhnya. "Orang yang melakukan _toss_ itu namanya _setter_ , sedangkan orang—"

"Hei, Kak, ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

Kei memotong ucapan Akiteru, dan kalimat permintaan sang adik barusan membuat ia mengerjapkan mata.

" _Toss_ yang kakak lakukan itu nyaman sekali, aku menyukainya." ucap Kei. "Aku ingin mendapat _toss_ dari kakak lagi. Aku ingin melakukan _spike_ dari _toss_ yang kakak berikan."

Dari sorot matanya, Akiteru bisa melihat kepolosan Kei yang terpancar lewat binar-binar korneanya. Dalam hati ia senang mendengarnya. Padahal _toss_ -nya masih terbilang jelek, namun bocah berkacamata itu malah mengatainya keren.

Bagaimana Akiteru tidak senang?

" _Yosh_. Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

Kei segera memungut bola. Ia berlari kecil ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _spike_. Melihat Akiteru yang telah siap di posisi _setter_ , Kei segera melemparkan bola kepada sang kakak.

"Berikan aku _toss_ -mu lagi, Kakak."

.

.

.

Bermain voli kini telah menjadi bagian dari kegiatan Tsukishima bersaudara sehari-hari. Ibarat makan minum yang tiada berhenti, bermain voli seolah menjadi kebutuhan mereka yang jika tidak terpenuhi maka mereka akan merasa kekurangan layaknya orang yang hendak jatuh sakit.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah makan malam, setelah mengerjakan tugas, saat ada waktu luang, mereka pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk bermain voli.

Kei dan Akiteru sudah memperlancar kemampuan _toss_ dan _spike_ mereka. Semakin sering bermain, semakin terasah kemampuan mereka di dua teknik dasar itu. Mereka sering melakukan _toss_ dan _spike_ , dengan Akiteru sebagai pemberi umpan dan Kei sebagai pemakan umpan. Tiada hari tanpa melakukan _toss_ dan _spike_ —oh, mereka telah menjadikan itu sebagai motto hidup dalam sehari-hari rupanya.

Bahkan Kei benar-benar sudah kecanduan dengan _toss_ Akiteru. Saking senangnya mendapatkan _toss_ , pernah suatu hari Kei kena amuk sang ibu lantaran rela meninggalkan tugas rumah demi bermain voli. Atau Kei yang diseret masuk kamar karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat namun kekeh ingin bermain voli bersama Akiteru. Kei benar-benar senang mendapatkan _toss_ dari sang kakak. Sensasi nyaman saat tangannya menyentuh bola, saat melompat setinggi yang ia bisa, saat kulitnya memerah lantaran pukulannya yang keras terhadap bola, membuat Kei tak bisa berhenti memasang senyum senang. Kei benar-benar senang.

Namun, sesenang apapun ia dengan _toss_ sang kakak, tidak semua _toss_ yang dilakukan Akiteru mampu membuatnya meloloskan senyuman senang. Ada kalanya, Kei tidak menyukai umpan agak tinggi dengan sedikit menjauhi net yang diberikan Akiteru.

"Ada apa, Kei?" Tanya Akiteru. "Apa _toss_ -ku salah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja, tidak biasanya."

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan _toss_ yang kau inginkan itu." Akiteru menggaruk surainya bingung. "Apa kau tidak enak badan, Kei?"

"Sepertinya." ucap Kei. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya, Kak?"

Kei melangkah menuju kamarnya. Akiteru hanya diam menatap punggung bocah berkacamata yang semakin menjauh. Tak lama ia memungut bola biru dan kuning itu, menatapnya lamat, memikirkan _toss_ yang tidak mampu membuat Kei kegirangan barusan.

"Apa _toss_ -ku salah ya?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kei segera menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasakan gejala-gejala hendak sakit, namun mengapa tubuhnya tidak seantusias biasanya saat Akiteru memberikan umpan padanya?

Akiteru selalu memberikan _toss_ yang Kei inginkan. Tak ada satu pun _toss_ -nya yang membuat mood Kei menjadi buruk, atau mulutnya menggerutu sebal saat mendapatkan _toss_ yang berbeda darinya. Meski Akiteru melakukan satu kesalahan dalam _toss_ -nya, selama itu dari sang kakak, Kei tidak keberatan. Kei tetap menyukainya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kei malah merasa, sebuah perasaan yang membuat hatinya begitu gelisah.

"Kei?"

Pintu kamar diketuk. Tak lama, sosok bocah surai kecokelatan muncul dari sana. Tangannya memegang segelas air hangat, mungkin untuk sang adik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kei?" Tanya Akiteru. "Ini, aku bawakan air—WOOAA!"

Cairan bening yang semula berada dalam gelas, kini keluar menghampiri figur dinosaurus berwarna merah yang terpajang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Akiteru yang lengan bajunya tersangkut gagang pintu, kini berjalan kelimpungan lantaran tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Alhasil, ia menabrak sebuah meja, dan figur dino yang semula terbasuh jatuh ke lantai berkeramik putih hingga kepala terpisah dari badan.

Salah satu figur dino-nya rusak, membuat Kei segera bangkit dari posisi tidur. Matanya membelalak melihat benda kesayangannya rusak. Karenanya Akiteru gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Kei, ano—"

"DINO MERAH AKU RUSAK!" teriak Kei tiba-tiba. "KAKAK APA-APAAN SIH?!"

"Kei, maaf, tidak sengaja."

Akiteru berusaha menenangkan sang adik, namun Kei sepertinya sudah terlanjur kesal. Buru-buru Kei bangkit dari tempat tidur, menepis tangan Akiteru yang hendak menyentuh bahunya. Selanjutnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan kamarnya dan Akiteru dengan ekspresi bersalahnya.

"AKU BENCI KAKAK!"

Akiteru sukses dibuat terkejut oleh sang adik, apalagi setelah melihat cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Inginnya ia mengejar si pirang, namun kakinya tak kunjung bergerak. Karenanya ia hanya berjalan kembali ke arah pintu, memungut puing-puing figur kesayangan Kei yang berserakan. Selanjutnya ia membawa benda itu menuju kamarnya, mencari sebuah perekat super yang mampu menyambungkan kembali kepala dino dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian figur dino selesai terobati, meski bentuknya tak sesempurna saat sebelum jatuh. Tak apa, yang penting dino itu kembali seperti semula, pikir Akiteru.

.

.

.

"Akiteru, dimana Kei?"

Akiteru gemetaran. Langit sudah mulai gelap, bulan sebentar lagi akan muncul, namun Kei belum juga pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja sang ibu khawatir.

"K-Kei masih marah denganku, mungkin?"

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya dia pulang."

Nyonya Tsukishima gelisah, Akiteru semakin merasa bersalah. Sudah setengah jam lalu keduanya mundar-mandir bak setrika, dan rasa gelisah mereka masih belum hilang juga.

"Akiteru, cari Kei di taman." Titah wanita setengah baya itu. "Kei pasti tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari sini."

Tanpa menjawab, Akiteru segera tancap gas. Ia melesat keluar secepat kilat. Rasa khawatirnyalah yang mendorongnya. Semoga dugaan sang ibu benar.

Akiteru berlari sekencang mungkin. Bocah kelas 4 SD itu sangat cepat, sampai ia tidak sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah melakukan pengintaian.

.

.

.

Kei menangis sesenggukan. Dino kesayangannya sudah rusak, padahal ia membeli itu dengan uang hasil tabungannya sendiri. Dan sekarang Akiteru merusaknya dengan mudah. Rasanya sakit sekali, jujur. Kei bela-bela tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluan jajan demi membeli dino merah _limited edition_ itu.

Kei hanya bisa menangis, karena ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap dino merah yang rusak itu.

"Kei?! Dimana kau?!"

Seseorang meneriakan namanya. Itu pasti Akiteru. Buru-buru Kei mengusap kedua matanya, serta kacamata _frame_ hitam yang basah karena air mata. Kemudian Kei berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan senggukannya. Beruntung ia dapat melakukannya tepat sebelum Akiteru datang menghampirinya.

"Kei, ayo pulang, sudah malam."

Akiteru menarik tangan Kei, namun bocah pirang itu menolak bangkit.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Ayolah, ini sudah malam, Kei. Cepat pulang, nanti kau tidak bisa ikut makan malam."

Akiteru kembali memaksa Kei. Untungnya anak itu segera menurut. Kei menggerakkan kakinya terpaksa, berjalan mengekori Akiteru yang masih enggan melepaskan tangan. Ia tak ingin Kei kabur lagi. Sudah cukup Akiteru merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya tadi sore.

"Kei, maafkan aku ya?" Ucap sang kakak. "Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan dino kesayanganmu."

Kei tidak menjawab, meskipun itu hanya deheman singkat. Tidak sama sekali, sampai Akiteru bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya kok. Kau tidak usah sedih ya?" Sambungnya. "M-Meski tidak bagus, tapi dino-nya masih bisa dipajang, kok."

Kei masih ingin bungkam. Maka Akiteru tidak lagi melontarkan maaf dan sebagainya. Ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang sedikit lebih umum, sehingga Kei tidak lagi mengingat dino merah yang Akiteru pecahkan.

Inginnya,

"Kei, sebentar lagi tim voli putra sekolah kita akan ikut turnamen loh." Cerita Akiteru. "Tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang nanti akan bertanding. Kalau aku masuk salah satunya, apa kau—"

Akiteru menghentikan langkahnya, tentu saja Kei bingung. Suara gaduh memasuki gendang telinga keduanya. Dalam sekejap Akiteru dan Kei merasa gelisah. Pasalnya suara itu berasal dari rumahnya yang kini sudah di depan mata.

Buru-buru Tsukishima bersaudara itu berlari memasuki rumah. Benar saja. Kondisi rumahnya saat ini sangat berantakan, persis kapal pecah. Tidak mungkin kakak beradik itu tidak membelalakan mata.

"I-Ibu..."

"Hentikan, kumohon!"

"Kau kira kau bisa lolos dari kami, hah?!"

"JANGAN RAMPOK RUMAH INI. PERGILAH!"

"IBU!"

Akiteru dan Kei segera berlari menghampiri Nyonya Tsukishima. Melihat sang ibu yang tengah terluka di hadapan si penjahat, Akiteru dan Kei tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"IBU!" Kei segera bersimpuh di dekat sang ibu, memeluk erat wanita itu sambil terisak.

"Siapa kau?!" Akiteru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Mau apa kau—"

"Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur!"

BUK!

Akiteru meringis ketika perut mungilnya dihantam sebuah bogem mentah. Nyonya Tsukishima beserta si bungsu tersentak, tak tega melihat Akiteru merintih kesakitan.

"Cepat kembalikan surat-surat berhargaku!"

"Aku harus memastikan kalau kau sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut masih menodongkan senjata api ke arah Nyonya Tsukishima. Sepertinya membuat dua lubang di kaki serta perut ibunda Akiteru dan Kei itu masih belum cukup. Inginnya menambah satu lubang lagi di kepala atau dada sebelah kiri wanita itu.

"...jangan,"

Pandangan si penjahat teralihkan.

"Jangan tembak ibu," Kei berkata terbata-bata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Cairan bening tak kunjung surut dari matanya. Tangan mungilnya masih memeluk erat sang ibu. "Kumohon."

Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah sang penjahat. Kei merinding saat tatapan orang tersebut menusuk ke arahnya.

"Hmm?"

Ketiga anggota keluarga Tsukishima membelalakan mata, terkhusus Kei yang tubuh mungilnya kini tengah direngkuh oleh si penjahat.

"KEI!"

Kei kembali menangis ketika si penjahat membawa tubuhnya pergi keluar rumah. Nyonya Tsukishima pasti akan meraih Kei, seandainya ia tidak memiliki luka tembak yang membuat darahnya terbuang percuma. Berdiri pun tak sanggup, apalagi meraih Kei?

Satu-satunya yang dapat bergerak bebas, Akiteru, segera berlari mengejar penjahat tersebut. Perutnya sudah tidak begitu nyeri, karenanya langkah seribu si sulung Tsukishima berhasil mendekati Kei beserta si penculik. Tak peduli seberapa seramnya wajah penculik itu. Tak peduli meski ia terluka nantinya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya keselamatan Kei. Ia harus menyelamatkan Kei.

BUK!

"Berhenti!"

Akiteru sudah siap melempar batu kedua, yang ia dapat di sepanjang jalan ia mengejar Kei. Si penculik menghentikan langkah. Dengan segera Akiteru menarik Kei, menghajar penjahat itu sebisanya. Rupanya Kei juga ikut menghajar si penculik, membuat pria itu lumpuh untuk sementara.

Kei segera berlari menuju Akiteru, dan bersiap untuk kabur dari sana. Namun kekuatan seorang anak kecil memang tidak sebanding dengan orang dewasa. Kei dan Akiteru yang baru saja berlari langsung dijegat oleh pria itu. Kei yang semula menjadi sasaran kini kembali dijadikan target.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan culik Kei!"

"Diam kau!"

Akiteru berusaha untuk terus membebaskan Kei, dan Kei juga berusaha untuk kabur dari dekapan erat si penjahat. Merasa risih dengan perbuatan Akiteru, akhirnya si penculik membanting Kei ke tanah aspal, kemudian ganti membawa kabur Akiteru. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, pria tua itu berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana Kei tersungkur di sana.

"TOLOOONNGGG!"

Kei berusaha bangkit. Manik dibalik lensa kacamatanya menangkap sosok sang kakak yang kian lama kian menjauh darinya. Pria berwajah seram itu, ia membawa Akiteru pergi.

"KAKAAAAAKK!"

Kei menangis sejadinya. Ia tak bisa berlari mengejar Akiteru. Tubuhnya begitu sakit, akibat benturan kerasnya dengan tanah aspal. Seandainya saja penjahat itu tidak membantingnya, mungkin Kei sudah berlari kencang mengejarnya.

"Kakaaakk!"

"KEI!"

Kei menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria setengah baya datang menghampirinya. Sesampainya disana, ia segera memeluk erat Kei. Manik matanya mengeluarkan setitik cairan bening saking khawatirnya.

"Syukurlah kamu selamat, nak."

Itu ayah Kei.

"Ayah..." Panggil Kei. "Kakak... diculik."

Tuan Tsukishima tidak tampak terkejut. Pria itu tahu, karena saat hendak menghampiri Kei, ia melihat putra sulungnya pergi bersama si penculik yang sudah memorak-porandakan rumahnya serta melukai istri tercintanya.

Tuan Tsukishima hanya bisa pasrah, sambil berusaha menenangkan Kei yang masih menangis.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, polisi terus menyelidiki kasus pencurian dan penculikan yang terjadi di kediaman Tsukishima. Nyonya Tsukishima sudah dalam keadaan baik, begitu juga dengan isi rumah yang sempat hancur berantakan. Selama itu, berita tentang hilangnya Tsukishima Akiteru belum juga surut. Polisi masih belum bisa menemukan putra sulung Tsukishima yang diculik sejak dua minggu lalu. Sebisa mungkin, polisi—yang dibantu masyarakat sekitar kediaman Tsukishima—masih terus menyebarkan berita soal si surai kecokelatan itu. Mereka berharap Akiteru bisa segera ditemukan, tentunya dalam keadaan selamat.

Selama itu pula, Tsukishima Kei menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terus menerus mengurung diri di dalam kamar, terisak sepanjang hari, sambil memeluk erat bola voli milik sang kakak. Kini tubuhnya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Lebam biru yang semula tercetak di punggungnya telah lenyap tak berbekas. Namun tangisnya tak kunjung menghilang. Ia benar-benar merindukan sang kakak.

Ada rasa menyesal jika ia mengingat peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu. Kala itu, Akiteru menjemput dirinya yang tengah dalam mode marah akibat figur dinosaurusnya yang rusak tanpa sengaja. Seandainya ia tidak sedang marah, mungkin Akiteru tidak akan diculik seperti itu. Akiteru pasti masih ada disini. Akiteru pasti berada disisinya.

Akiteru pasti sedang memberikannya sebuah _toss_.

Kei semakin terisak. Bola berwarna biru dan kuning itu dipeluknya semakin erat. Sungguh, Kei benar-benar merindukan sang kakak. Kei merindukan _toss_ akurat sang kakak.

TOK! TOK!

"Kei, kau di dalam?"

Kei hanya berdehem. Kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakan sosok sang ayah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ayo kita keluar. Ada banyak polisi disana."

Setelah menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, Kei segera beranjak dari kasur, masih memeluk bola voli sang kakak. Ia bersama sang ayah berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Benar saja, orang-orang gagah berseragam lengkap berada di sana. Polisinya ada banyak, entah berapa, Kei malas menghitung.

Sesampainya di sana, Kepala Kepolisian—sebut saja begitu—segera menyampaikan sebuah berita.

"Langsung saja. Ada dua berita yang ingin saya sampaikan hari ini." Ucapnya. "Saya akan menyampaikan kabar baiknya dulu."

Kei serta kedua orang tuanya mempersiapkan telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan penuturan sang polisi. Mendengar kata baik, ada perasaan lega yang menguasai hatinya.

"Tersangka kasus pencurian dan penculikan dua minggu yang lalu itu sudah ditangkap. Kini dia berada di markas kami karena kami masih ingin meminta keterangan darinya."

Tuan dan Nyonya Tsukishima menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah jika si pelaku sudah tidak berkeliaran lagi. Kemudian perasaan khawatir kembali merasuki keduanya. Pasalnya masih ada satu berita lagi yang masih belum diketahui baik atau buruknya.

"Lalu, berita selanjutnya?" Tanya Tuan Tsukishima. Wajahnya yang semula lega, kini ditekuk was-was.

Dan rasa cemasnya meningkat tinggi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah si polisi.

"Berita selanjutnya," jeda sejenak. "Tsukishima Akiteru masih belum ditemukan."

Napas ketiga Tsukishima tercekat.

"Berdasarkan penelitian kami di TKP, Tsukishima Akiteru berhasil kabur dari tempat dia disekap. Sayangnya, hingga detik ini, kami masih belum menemukan petunjuk kemana Tsukishima Akiteru kabur." Jelasnya. "Kami hanya menemukan beberapa barang seperti tali yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengikat tubuhnya, serta serpihan kaca yang berserakan di sekitar tali tersebut. Karenanya, kami sedikit kesulitan dalam proses pencarian anak Anda. Semoga Anda bisa bersabar sebentar lagi."

Sedetik kemudian, Nyonya Tsukishima meneteskan air matanya, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. Kei berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia tak ingin menangis dihadapan para polisi.

Namun Kei tidak tahan. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, kembali membenamkan kepala sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bola voli yang entah sudah berapa lama berada digenggamannya, kini ia remas kuat-kuat. Kei merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Akiteru harus menjadi korban dari peristiwa mengerikan tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa Kei sadari. Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, semuanya telah Kei lalui. Namun sajian berita di televisi atau di media massa lainnya masih belum berganti. Publik masih saja membicarakan peristiwa delapan tahun lalu, dimana kediaman Tsukishima diserang seorang kriminal.

Pasalnya, Tsukishima Akiteru masih belum ditemukan.

Sejujurnya polisi sudah lelah menangani kasus pencurian dan penculikan tersebut. Jangankan polisi, pihak korban saja sudah enggan mengurusi kasus itu. Proses pencarian, bukti, macam-macam teori, serta hipotesis dari para penyelidik tidak memberikan hasil yang berbeda. Semuanya tak jauh dari kalimat 'belum ditemukan'.

Saking lelahnya, ada seseorang yang mengusulkan untuk membuatkan makam Tsukishima Akiteru. Konon katanya, jika seseorang—siapapun—dinyatakan hilang dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun, maka seseorang tersebut dinyatakan sudah meninggal. Meski begitu, tak satupun anggota keluarga Tsukishima yang menerapkan usul tersebut, terkhusus Kei. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menganggap Akiteru mati. Masih ada kemungkinan kakaknya selamat, masih hidup, sehat wal'afiat. Untuk apa membuat makam untuk seseorang yang statusnya belum ada kepastian?

Meski begitu, polisi masih tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan. Minimal mereka menayangkan berita orang hilang di setiap penghujung acara berita. Namun hasilnya tetap sama; nihil.

TAP!

Kei memantulkan bola volinya bosan. Ia ingin berlatih _spike_ , namun tak ada _setter_ yang menemaninya. Bagaimana ia bisa men- _spike_ bola?

Mau berlatih dengan Kageyama, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Apalagi saat latihan sore tadi, Kageyama terus menerus mengomeli dirinya. Malas sekali jika ia minta latihan tambahan dengan si raja lapangan itu.

Mau dengan Sugawara, pasti _senpai_ -nya itu sedang sibuk. Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk persiapan ujian masuk daripada berlatih _spiking_ dengannya.

Mau dengan Nishinoya, tidak bisa. Pernah mereka berlatih bersama, namun _toss_ yang diberikan libero itu selalu gagal ia _spike_. Karenanya setiap gerakan sinkronisasi, Kei tidak pernah kebagian memukul. Ia selalu saja menjadi umpan.

TAP!

Kei menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam dengan bulan yang terang benderang.

"Aku rindu Kakak."

Ya, Kei rindu kakaknya, Kei merindukan Akiteru. Apa kabar kakak satu-satunya itu? Sudah delapan tahun mereka terpisah, tak satu pun kabar terdengar bahwa Akiteru sudah ditemukan.

Apa kakaknya baik-baik saja? Apa kakaknya bertambah tinggi? Apa kakaknya masih menjadi sosok periang yang tak pernah melunturkan senyumnya?

Apa kakaknya masih mengingatnya?

TAP!

"Aku ingin bermain voli lagi bersama kakak. Aku ingin men- _spike_ bola yang kakak _toss_."

Terkadang, Kei ingin menangis jika sedang merindukan sang kakak. Banyak sekali hal yang ia lakukan bersama sang kakak, terutama dengan benda bundar itu. Akiteru yang pertama kali mengenalkannya pada voli. Akiteru yang mengajarkannya melakukan _receive_. Akiteru yang mengajarkannya _spike_ dan _toss_. Akiteru yang selalu memberikan umpan akurat kesukaannya.

Akiteru, Akiteru, dan Akiteru.

TAP!

"Aku merindukanmu, Kakak."

 _Sebuah_ toss _agak tinggi, dengan bola sedikit jauh dari net, merupakan umpan kesukaanku._

 _Dengan senang hati aku akan memukul bola tersebut sekuat tenaga, menembus dinding yang menghalangi, membentur lantai untuk mendapatkan angka._

 _Apalagi jika_ toss _itu berasal darimu._

 _Karena umpanmu selalu saja akurat, terasa pas saat kupukul, terasa nyaman saat kulit tangan menyentuh permukaan bola._

 _Entah mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjampi-jampi bola itu. Aku seakan mabuk, kecanduan dengan_ toss _-mu._

 _Apapun keadaannya, apapun situasinya, aku ingin mendapatkan_ toss _-mu._

 _Baik saat senang ataupun sedih, aku ingin mendapatkan_ toss _-mu._

 _Karenanya,_

"Berikan aku _toss_ -mu lagi, Kakak. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

Kei mengeratkan pegangannya pada bola, berharap air mata yang sudah berkumpul tidak jatuh ke tanah. Dadanya begitu sakit, rasa bersalahnya delapan tahun lalu kembali ia rasakan. Menyesal karena marah hanya karena figur dino, menyesal karena pergi dari rumah sampai malam, menyesal karena tidak dapat bangkit setelah dibanting, menyesal karena tidak bisa mengejar sang kakak.

Semua perasaan menyesal berkumpul di hati Kei.

Dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kei melepaskan kacamata _frame_ hitamnya, membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan jatuh begitu saja. Perlahan bahunya bergetar, suara isakan mulai terdengar, bola voli yang sebelumnya ia genggam dibiarkan begitu saja. Lengan panjangnya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Tidak peduli lengan _gakuran_ -nya akan basah kuyup sesaat lagi. Kei benar-benar tidak tahan. Kei merindukannya.

Kei merindukan Akiteru.

Selama ini ia selalu percaya, bahwa Akiteru akan kembali ke rumah, bermain voli bersama, tertawa bersama. Kei selalu percaya akan itu. Namun sekarang, hatinya sedikit goyah dengan kepercayaan itu. Polisi tak kunjung menemukan kebenaran dalam kasusnya. Akiteru masih hilang tanpa kabar. Akiteru belum ditemukan hingga detik ini.

Akiteru tidak kembali padanya.

Maka tidak ada lagi acara bermain voli setelah makan malam. Tidak ada lagi _receive_ yang ia hubungkan pada sang kakak. Tidak ada lagi _spike_ yang ia hasilkan dari _toss_ sang kakak. Tidak ada lagi _toss_ yang agak tinggi dengan sedikit menjauhi net.

 _Toss_ akurat itu, yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Akiteru, kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Ingat sekali saat kecil dulu, ia dan Akiteru menjadikan kegiatan _spike_ dan _toss_ mereka sebagai kebutuhan sehari-hari, setara dengan makan dan minum. Ketika kegiatan itu tidak lagi mereka lakukan, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, seperti ada yang hilang.

Apa ini salah satu cara agar Kei tidak lagi mengandalkan Akiteru, agar Kei menghilangkan kecanduannya terhadap _toss_ akurat sang kakak, agar Kei mengikhlaskan kepergian Akiteru?

Kei semakin mengencangkan tangisannya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kei masih ingin bersama Akiteru, Kei masih ingin merasakan _toss_ itu, Kei tidak ingin merelakan kepergian Akiteru.

Apapun yang terjadi, Kei ingin bersama Akiteru. Kei tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang kakak.

Hanya satu, yang dapat membuat Kei bisa terus bersama Akiteru.

Sebuah _toss_ agak tinggi, dengan bola sedikit jauh dari net. Umpan kesukaan Kei.

"Berikan aku _toss_ -mu lagi... Kakak. Hanya itu... yang aku inginkan."

.

.

.

END

A/N : Berhubung ini fanfic pertama saya disini, izinin saya buat perkenalan.

Halo, saya author newbie yang lagi mencoba menjelajah fandom. Untuk Haikyuu! Sendiri, saya penggemar Tsukishima Kei, dengan di pairing sama Kageyama Tobio untuk slash dan Yachi Hitoka untuk straight (tapi saya lebih seneng straight sih, serius). Minor ya? Yaa, itulah saya (?).

Untuk IHFE sendiri, ini request dari Kak Moon Waltz hehehe. Maaf kak saya gak bisa bikin romcom, jadi saya pilih yang genre family, angst pula. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh bin gaje, karena benarnya ini fic dibikin udah lama banget tapi mendadak WB jadi rombak ulang. Ini pun nekat posting sekarang karena the power of kepepet.

Cukup basa-basinya. Sekali lagi salam kenal~

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
